


the newsreels are dead [video]

by orphan_account



Category: The Hour
Genre: Fake Trailer, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1582160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"It has to be the hour, that you can't miss. The hour you have to see"</i><br/>Welcome to The Hour, the most important sixty minutes of your life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the newsreels are dead [video]

**Author's Note:**

> Fake trailer for Winter Fandom Combat  
> Music: Amon Tobin - at the end of the day


End file.
